


but they're pretty good company

by takenbadgering



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anxiety, Badass Sokka (Avatar), Broken Weapons, Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Cultural References, Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fights, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Inuit culture, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Musical Instruments, Omashu (Avatar), Onion Banana Juice, Pets, Post-War, Redeemed Azula (Avatar), Sadness, Southern Water Tribe, Street Fights, Surprises, Tattoos, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Toph Beifong Being Awesome, War Fans, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, atlasecretsanta2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbadgering/pseuds/takenbadgering
Summary: aka 5 Stories About 5 Children Who Happen To Be War Heroes-Prompt: "fluffy gaang found family content"-title: These Are My Friends by lovelytheband
Relationships: Aang & Azula (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Azula & Iroh (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Kanna & Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Suki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	1. Zuko + Fear/Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [city_of_suns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_of_suns/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift for @herglowinggirl on tumblr! Happy Holidays, my friend!! I hope you enjoy this!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is anxious, and sometimes Iroh forgets.

* * *

When Uncle mentioned Zuko’s musical talent in passing, his heart began to thunder in his chest. He knew, even if she missed the comment, Toph would notice immediately. And if Toph noticed, Aang would too. And Aang would definitely say something. 

In a desperate attempt to escape that seemingly inevitable outcome, Zuko forced himself to take a deep breath and excused himself from the table. When Katara softly asked if he was feeling alright, he nodded and shrugged her off, half-formed white lies already tumbling out of his mouth. 

He left before he could make a bigger fool of himself. 

He slept fitfully that night, plagued by the memories of when he used to play when he was young:  _ his father’s sneer, Azula cackling, Azulon misunderstanding the show and assuming Zuko a jester, not even his mother offering anything but sad, downturned eyes.  _ _  
_ After that, he’d tried to play by himself, but Azula always seemed to find out and tease him. And when he threw the wretched thing out, Azulon and Ozai grinned and quietly mocked his face, flush with shame and wet with tears. 

The next morning, Iroh mentioned it again over breakfast. At least, this time, it was just them. Zuko said nothing, but unfortunately, Uncle continued anyway. 

“...should really invest in a good model. I heard Mrs Okela, in the city, makes some truly beautiful ones. Her family has been making instruments for nobility and royalty for centuries, supposedly back to Avatar Kuruk’s time—”

“For Agni’s Sake!” Zuko shouted, and the fire under Uncle’s kettle roared for just a moment. “I’m not going to buy, muchless play a damned tsungi horn!” He leveled Uncle with a glare. 

Uncle only chuckled softly and offered a sympathetic smile. “I know, Zuko, that is has perhaps been too long since you played, but—” 

“No!” The tea in his teacup began to bubble and boil, not that he noticed over the rush of blood in his own ears, dampened by the feeling of his head being stuffed by cotton. 

Uncle just frowned and tenderly took the teacup from his tense hands. 

Zuko closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe properly:  _ Why was he freaking out so much over this? It’s stupid. Spirits, he’s really about to cry over a stupid tsungi horn, isn’t he? He’s pathetic.  _

“Breathe, nephew,” Uncle soothed beside him, and he obeyed. Uncle repeated it until Zuko didn’t feel like he was fighting for his life inside his own body. 

Then, he leaned on Uncle’s shoulder and offered a quiet apology. But Uncle shook his head slightly and rubbed his back. 

“That was my fault, nephew, not yours.” He said softly into Zuko’s hair, who melted even more into his arms. 

They just stayed like that for a while. It wasn’t brought up again.

* * *


	2. Katara + Anticipation/Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara is the first girl to come of age in her tribe in many generations.

* * *

Katara forces herself to focus on the whipping wind outside. She can imagine the way the fur on her hood would snap around and probably get in her mouth even if she said nothing. Her hands would shake as she pulls her gloves on, because she always forgets. She can almost hear Sokka snicker,  _ “Leave home for 2 years and you’re already forgetting how to live in the cold,” _ as if he didn’t complain about the cold for the entire first month they were back, despite it being springtime at the time. 

Instead of rebutting, she’d shove him into the nearest snow pile. If there wasn’t one nearby, she’d make one, just to push him. He’d yell and she’d laugh while he pouted. 

He’s out there now, she realized suddenly, they’re all out there now. The tribe is waiting for her. For Spirits’ sake, Dad had taken the entire day off from working. They’re  _ all  _ waiting for her. 

“ _ Aqiggiq _ ,” Kanna said softly, pausing her movements, “you’re squirming.” 

“Sorry,” Katara mumbled, peaking her eyes open, “Are you almost done?”

“Nearly,” She smiled slightly, “You’re handling this better than I did.” 

“You were younger than I am.” 

Kanna hummed softly. “No, I wasn’t. I was a late bloomer.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, she was  _ very  _ late. Last girl our age to get ‘em,” Auntie Ashuna laughed, loud and bubbly, from Katara’s right, where she was preparing the next bowl of  _ qulliq _ . As she passed it over, Kanna swatted her shoulder with a laugh. 

A smile tried to force its way across Katara’s lips, but was cut short by the tugging, burning pain that currently engulfed her entire face. She couldn’t help wincing. 

Auntie Ashuna and Kanna both exchanged looks of understanding. 

“So, you see,  _ Aqiggiq _ , my point stands,” Kanna finished softly, raising the needle back up to Katara’s face. 

The quiet settled back and she went back to focusing on the howling wind. She knew the howling wind would probably sting her face, but she wanted to jump out there anyway, if only to bury her face in snow… cold, cold snow that would probably sizzle with how hot her face was. It was excruciating, but she forced herself to stay put. 

There would be time for that later. 

While Kanna hadn’t lied that she was nearly done, Katara still thought it took too long. The ratio of pain to patience remaining was vastly uneven. At least, until Auntie Ashuna helped her over to a mirror. 

Until she stood up, Katara hadn’t realized how nervous she was. But suddenly, she felt like she was going to vomit. Anxiety was boiling over in her chest and suddenly she didn’t know if she was actually breathing anymore. 

Auntie Ashuna’s hands left her shoulders, only to be replaced a few seconds later by Kanna’s. 

“Open your eyes,  _ aqiggiq _ ,” she said softly, brushing Katara’s ponytail away so it fell between her shoulder blades. 

Stinging or not, Katara’s lower lip quivered and she sniffled. Kanna waited patiently while Auntie Ashuna had begun to clean up the room.

After what felt like, once again, far too long, Katara opened her eyes. 

The tears she had been holding back since the process began to fall as she looked at herself. Immediately, Kanna dabbed her eyes with her own tunic sleeve. 

Katara didn’t notice. Her eyes were transfixed on her own reflection. 

Four lines arced from her hairline, two on the left and two on the right, down across her forehead, before meeting just over the bring of her nose. It looked nearly identical to the double-V she remembered tracing on Kanna’s face when she was too little to understand.    
Then, similarly, a series of doubled lines dragged down from the bottom of her lower lip to her chin, and between each pair of lines was a column of dots. 

As she came out of her dazed state, she met Kanna’s eyes in the mirror. She was smiling and Katara matched her grin much more shakily. Even with the way her skin felt ablaze, her smile didn’t waver. Her heart was so full. 

She spun around and hugged Kanna tightly. “Thank you.” 

Kanna smiled too and held her close for a moment. “Come now,  _ aqaggiq _ , everyone is waiting.” 

(And later that night, she  _ does  _ stick her face in a pile of snow. And it  _ does  _ feel as good as she imagined.)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize if any inuit words are incorrect


	3. Sokka + Surprise/Calmness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka forgets that other people have the common sense to identify danger, but that isn't a problem because no one is in danger.

* * *

Sokka blinked once at the men in front of him. He didn’t understand why they were cowering before him. Their hands shook and the youngest of them, Soteq, looked like he’d soiled his pants. He blinked again and took a slow step forward. “Whoa, guys, calm down,” He said calmly, “What’s wrong?” 

“Yo- you- you’re… it’s- Sir…” Lieutenant Vadeyen gulped thickly and extended one shaky finger, pointing behind Sokka. 

Sokka didn’t look to where he pointed, simply frowning for a moment. The scared crewmen could practically see the gears in their leader’s head turning, trying to understand. 

Behind him, Foo Foo Cuddlypoops whined and sat down. 

The men whimpered and pressed back even more. 

“Ooooh!” Sokka straightened. “I forgot. Guys, this is Foo Foo Cuddlypoops!” He introduced her. 

“You named a saber-toothed moose lion?!” Tula squealed in terror and shock. 

“Oh yeah! Foo Foo and I go way back! I’m bringing her home with us.” 

The crewmen blinked. “Yue and La, he’s lost it.” Vadelyn whispered softly. Sokka just grinned. 

Figuring they’d all calm down eventually, he clicked his tongue twice and moved past them. Foo Foo Cuddlypoops trotted happily behind him, not even sniffing at the poor crewmen. 

Upon reaching  _ The Pagnik _ , Sokka coaxed his moose-lion up on the deck. She landed with a thud, and the wood groaned but didn’t snap or show any other indications of weakness. That’s a good sign, he thought with a grin. 

“Can he live in the cold?” Tula asked, taking a shaky step forward. 

“Yup! But  _ she  _ won’t be living there year-round. She’ll be traveling with me.” Sokka grinned and ran a hand under Foo Foo Cuddlypoops’ jaw—a sweet spot she could never reach. She whined and tilted her head for more scratches and he happily complied. 

“You’re going to use a saber-toothed moose lion to travel?” Soteq squeaked in shock. 

“Yeah! Aang has Appa, Zuko has Druk, and I have Foo Foo Cuddlypoops!” He said, like it made total logical sense.

“Right.” Tula gulped, slowly getting on the ship. “Obviously.”

* * *


	4. Azula + Aang + Disgust/Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Aang are friends now and Iroh is an accidental prankster.

* * *

This time of year, the Jasmine Dragon was especially cozy. No one was sure if it was how it was always comfortably warm, no matter how hard the wind blew outside, or if it was the perfectly brewed tea, which came in flavors originating from all across the world, or if it was the old man who ran the place, who never hesitated in his kindness and smile never wavered. 

Privately, Aang knew it was because of all of the above. 

And no matter how cozy normal people thought the place was during business hours is nothing compared to times like these: when the shop’s closed and it’s only friends and family inside. 

Iroh was brewing a new blend that had supposedly come to him in a dream at a table. Azula was reading an old looking scroll intensely, occasionally making faces as something particularly exciting happened in the story. Aang was just resting, lying on his back near the small fireplace, which crackled and hissed comfortingly. 

It was one of those quiet moments that Sokka would’ve filled with nonsensical conversation, if he were here. 

Either way, though, Aang loves it. He feels safe

“Aang?” Iroh called quietly after several hours of them chilling. “I would like you to taste test this.” 

Aang stretched and sat up with a nod. 

“I thought I was the prime taste tester,” Azula lowered the scroll, glaring without heat. 

“This flavor is an acquired taste, dearest niece.” Iroh smiled. She grumbled and looked back down. 

Aang plopped down and gratefully took the clay cup that he was offered. First, he took a moment to smell it. It smelled sweet but strong and it was familiar, but he couldn’t place it. 

“I was informed by an acquaintance,” Iroh started, “that you had tried this fruit before. They insisted that you had come to like it, though I had never been able to take it. It’s far too… aromatic for me. My hope is that you may find comfort in the familiarity. Perhaps I will even name it after you, when I put it up for sale.”

With a small shrug and smile, Aang took a big sip. Immediately, his entire body shuttered as pungent onion-banana tea coated his mouth and throat. 

Aang turned away, making a choked noise before coughing violently. 

After drinking several large glasses of water, Aang frowned at the cup of horrible tea. 

“So that’s a no, I assume,” Iroh said sadly. 

“I don’t know if it’s because it’s not heated right, because onion-banana shouldn’t be made into tea, or because it just tastes horrible when it’s not pulverized into juice.” Aang grimaced, still feeling the urge to scrub his tongue and teeth. 

“I could take it,” Azula hummed casually, not looking up. 

“I don’t think—,” Iroh tried to object. But she was already jumping up and swiping the cup. 

Aang covered his mouth, hiding his grin. “Yeah,” He nodded, “You’ll probably like it.”

Azula poured the entire cup into her mouth in one motion. In his head, he counted the seconds. 

It took exactly 4 of them before Azula turned a sickly color and ran out of the room. 

Aang laughed so hard he fell out of his chair at the sound of her retching into the garbage can. 

Iroh shook his head with mock sadness, a slight smile tugging at his face as well. 

* * *


	5. Suki + Toph + Sadness/Gratefulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki is upset, but Toph saves the day.

* * *

Listen, she knows it’s stupid. She knows it doesn’t matter, really. She can just get new fans. And really, she should be happy she’s not dead, considering the fans saved her life. But, it still leaves her feeling empty. 

See, this all happened in Omashu. King Bumi was holding some sort of diplomatic meeting with Zuko and Aang—which she doesn’t envy in the slightest; Bumi is insane. Toph was there too, though no one really knew why except for company. 

Considering Zuko was staying at the palace, and there are hundreds, if not thousands of guards, as well as the literal Avatar, and the first  _ and _ second best earthbenders alive, Suki was given the day off to spend in the city. 

While she was aware—they were  _ all  _ aware—that people would likely protest all association with the Fire Nation, she had assumed she wouldn’t be recognized without her makeout. Or, that if she was, they would understand that, despite her working for Zuko for the time being, she is a citizen of the Earth Kingdom. 

While her initial assumptions were correct, she failed to consider exactly how all the horrible assholes would likely cope with what is out of their control: by taking out their pent up fury at people who appeared vulnerable. 

Long story short, when she cut through the shadier side of the city to get to a pastry shop Ty Lee had recommended, she passed a saloon. This saloon, as it turns out, had just kicked out a small group of men—which was understandable considering it wasn’t even 3pm and these men seemed wasted. 

They wolf-whistled at her and she ignored them, gritting her teeth. When her rejection became clear, they spat out every curse word in the book. 

Just as she was about to round the corner and never see the drunkards again, a different woman rounded the other corner. The hounds turned their attention that way. However, this woman—a girl, really, she barely looked older than Suki—wasn’t nearly as steadfast and flinched at their shouts and hollers. Suki stopped in her tracks and watched for a moment. 

The hounds stalked towards her and she tried to hurry past, but they were descending too quick. Suki stepped in then, not even considering turning a blind eye to this injustice. 

Similarly to how they had descended upon the innocent woman, Suki descended upon them. She drew her fans and easily swiped at the first man. He screamed and it quickly turned into a dirty street brawl. 

During the fight, one man had swung a dagger towards her torso while she was distracted with another. Last minute, she threw her fan up and successfully blocked the blade. The dagger pierced the fan and she twisted her arm to disarm him. Both the fan and dagger went flying. 

In the scuffle, the poor woman had fled. 

Back to the present, Suki was lying in bed back at Bumi’s bed, holding her broken,  _ useless _ fan. She sniffled and looked at it’s pair: an imperfect, damaged set. 

As mentioned, it’s stupid and not something to cry over. She can just get new ones. But… she’d had these since her 13th birthday; they were the last present her mom gave her before… 

Well… either way, they held a special place in her heart, and now, one is broken beyond what any smith could ever fix. 

When she didn’t show up to dinner, Aang had come by. They hadn’t said anything; she’d just shown him the fan and he hugged her and let her cry—which again, is so stupid. And yet… 

She doesn’t remember falling asleep, but she remembers waking up. Someone was knocking rather vigorously on her door. With a yawn, she called for them to come in. Her gut twisted again when she saw her fan lying at the end of the bed. 

A second later, Toph casually strode in. She wore her normal clothes, but the way they were rumbled told Suki she’d slept in them. 

“Aang told me about your fans,” Toph said through a yawn as she plopped down on the end of the bed. 

Suki just nodded and looked over at it. 

“Can I have ‘em?” She held out her hand. 

Suki blinded. “You can’t  _ have  _ them; you can  _ hold _ them.” She slowly moved the broken fan over and handed it to her. 

“‘S what I meant.” She ran her hand over the thin metal and grinned slightly. “Lemme just…” She twisted her hands against it on either side and then ran her fingers over it again. There was a noise like crumpling aluminum mixed with someone chewing chips too loud. 

When Toph handed it back, the fissure was gone. While there was still a line where it had once been, it was otherwise smooth. 

“How did you…?” Suki was speechless, tears gathering in her eyes. 

She just shrugged. “Metalbending.” 

Several moments passed as Suki tried to express her emotions. As Toph moved to leave rather awkwardly, she made her choice and tackled her into a hug. 

The tension in the room dissipated as Suki repeated a mantra of thanks with teary eyes and a huge smile as Toph just laughed under her.

“Anytime, Suki, now please get off of me before I suffocate.” 

* * *


End file.
